O dia normal de um paranormal
by flor do deserto
Summary: Após o fim de "Projeção astral", Miroku tornou-se oficialmente um mediador, e como mediador seus dias estão cheios de encontros com fantasmas, nada fora do normal para um paranormal. Então por que você não vem conhecer o dia normal de um paranormal, narrado pelo próprio paranormal? Ah, e a propósito: gostaria de ter um filho dele?


**Olá, Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, eles pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**O dia normal de um paranormal**

Entenda ser um paranormal não é fácil.

Se você é um paranormal, os fantasmas perseguem você, sempre a procura de favores, coisas que eles deixaram pendentes em suas vidas, diga isso aquele meu irmão, faça aquilo por mim, é uma chatice só.

Especialmente porque aos olhos mortais do resto do mundo, você é só um louco falando sozinho.

Na verdade confesso, que às vezes quando estou no auge de minha concentração lendo alguma história em quadrinhos, ou vendo um desenho de super heróis – sou um pouco fã dessas coisas – me pego pensando: quando tempo vai demorar a me mandarem para um hospício?

Ou então este meu simples momento de prazer é interrompido por uma alma penada querendo ajuda.

Tenha santa paciência! Até parece que sou o único sensitivo de toda a cidade!

Ah mas que falta de educação a minha, permita-me me apresentar, eu sou Miroku, fã de super heróis e mediador de espíritos nas horas vagas. Prazer.

Será que gostariam de ter um filho meu? Ah calma, não precisam fazer essas caras, foi só uma perguntinha para descontrair, nada sério tá... Não contem a Sango.

Mas então, voltando à história e sem querer perder o foco, como eu ia dizendo... Se me perguntarem o porquê de eu poder ver gente morta, a resposta é bem simples: eu não sei.

Meu tio avô também podia ver gente morta, mas eu não posso dizer exatamente que "herdei" esse dom dele, ver espíritos não é exatamente algo que se possa herdar isso não está contido em seu DNA nem nada do tipo, você simplesmente nasce com esse dom, se outra pessoa na família também tiver esse dom, azar o dele.

Quero dizer, imagine a minha situação, eu lá de boa com a minha namorada, aproveitando umas horas a sós com ela, quando de repente aparece uma alma desencarnada te pedindo ajuda... Não dá né? Não se pode nem assistir "Homem Aranha" tranquilamente com a namorada!

Antigamente, quando eu era menorzinho e não entendia muito bem essa coisa de vida e morte, ver espíritos não era um problema, mas com o passar do tempo eu fui percebendo que ninguém mais via o que eu via, e que isso assustava as pessoas a minha volta.

_Miroku meu filho, pra quem você está acenando? – mamãe sempre me perguntava.

E ficava assustada quando eu lhe dizia que era para a Sra. Takashi que eu acenava a gentil velhinha que sempre me oferecia doces quando ia ao templo, e que tinha falecido por causa de um derrame cerebral.

_Miroku, com quem você estava falando? – papai perguntou certa noite.

E ficou surpreso quando apontei para o garoto de pé no canto de meu quarto e falei:

_Com aquele garoto papai, ele engasgou-se há dois meses e morreu sufocado, agora quer que eu conte ao irmão dele onde foi que ele escondeu os cartões de beisebol dele.

Uma vez contei a uma garota que o irmão caçula da mãe dela, que havia morrido quando ambos ainda eram crianças, estava sentado ao lado dela, e a menina saiu correndo e chorando em direção à mãe.

Porém eu só fui entender o real significado da morte quando eu tinha oito para nove anos, e ela atingiu alguém próximo a mim: meu tio avô Hideki Takeda. A quem eu simplesmente chamava por "Tio Takeda".

_Este não é meu tio. _– lembro-me de ter pensado quando vi o seu corpo deitado rigidamente em seu caixão. – _Se fosse meu tio, já teria se levantado com seus olhos sorridentes para paquerar um pouco mais a Sra. Hirome. Isto é só um estupido boneco de cera. Estúpido! Estúpido!_

Naquele momento, Kagome Higurashi, uma garotinha com não mais de sete anos de idade, filha de um amigo de meu pai que também morava em um templo, aproximou-se de mim, ela olhou para meu tio com seus grandes olhos infantis e prateados, e disse-me:

_As minhas condolências.

Eu concordei rigidamente com a cabeça, sem prestar muita atenção ao que ela dizia então ela virou-se e foi embora. Agora que penso nisso, nós dois nos conhecemos desde sempre, mas só nos tornamos realmente amigos quando ela apresentou Inuyasha a mim.

Três noites depois eu levantei-me de minha cama e fui à cozinha servir-me de um copo de água no meio da madrugada, a noite estava um pouco fria, meus pés estavam gelados, um arrepio subia-me lentamente a espinha e minha respiração condessava-se a frente de meu rosto.

Claro que na época eu não sabia o que todos esses sinais queriam dizer.

__Finalmente você apareceu, achei que iria ter de esperar aqui por toda a eternidade!_

Exclamou alguém assim que entrei na cozinha, quando ascendi à luz e vi meu tio avô sentado ali diante os meus olhos eu saltei para trás e caí sentado no chão, um grito espantado morreu sufocado em minha garganta.

__Oras Miroku, por que tanto medo?_ – ele olhou-me impassível – _Sou apenas eu, o tio Takeda!_

Mas aquela _criatura _não era o meu tio Takeda, se fosse meu tio ele estaria sorrindo, tio Takeda sempre tinha um sorriso no rosto, meu tio Takeda também não tinha cabelos feitos de prata, nem uma pele tão pálida ou olhos daquele jeito... Além do mais, Tio Takeda estava _morto._

Engoli em seco e balancei a cabeça fortemente.

_Não é meu tio. – neguei – Não é! Não é!

__E por que não?_

_Por que o senhor morreu! – gritei.

__Sim eu morri_. – ele concordou – _E agora estou ansioso para conhecer o além, mas não posso partir sem antes ter uma pequena conversa com você._

_Por quê? – olhei-o de olhos esbugalhados.

__Ora porque você tem o meu dom rapaz!_

_Dom? – eu repeti incrédulo – Mas que dom?!

__O de ver e falar com os mortos ora essa! Vamos sente-se aqui, temos uma longa conversa pela frente._

Mesmo sem saber como ou por que, eu me sentei em frente ao espirito de meu tio avô, e ele passou às três horas seguintes me iniciando nos "deveres de um mediador", os mortos virão até mim, ele disse naquela noite, de noite ou de dia, sempre com pedidos pendendo de seus lábios gelados, o frio sempre os acompanharia, portas bateriam em minha cara, pessoas gritariam comigo, e por mais que eu ajudasse dúzias de espíritos, sempre haveriam mais e mais.

__Tem de anotar tudo._ – ele me aconselhou – _Ou pode acabar se confundindo, e acredite isso não os deixará nada felizes. Em meu testamento eu deixei para você um velho caderno meu, guarde-o como seu maior tesouro, ele vai ajuda-lo bastante. E aqui vai sua primeira missão: lembre a sua mãe de alimentar Sammy, meu peixe dourado._

Meu tio avô foi o primeiro espirito com quem eu realmente conversei, e a experiência me deixou tão aterrorizado que eu nunca mais quis ver um espirito a minha frente, deixei de acenar para a Sra. Takashi, e quando um espirito vinha até mim pedindo ajuda, eu agia como as outras pessoas normais e fingia que não os via.

Com o tempo eles foram desaparecendo. Mas o frio, ah este continuou.

Evitei ir a hospitais e cemitérios, onde havia ainda mais espíritos que os lugares comuns, e, portanto eram muito mais frios.

Neste meio tempo conheci Inuyasha, para falar a verdade, eu não sei bem quem apresentou ele a quem, só sei que ele tornou-se amigo meu e de Kagome também, e por consequência tornei-me mais amigo de Kagome, ela já não era mais a menina "filha do amigo de meu pai" a quem eu por acaso havia pedido para que tivesse um filho meu – será por isso que o avô dela não vai com a minha cara? – e que Sango nunca descubra isso!

E também conheci Sango, ah sim doce Sango, o anjo com a mão mais pesada que já conheci.

Em um primeiro momento, eu realmente acreditei que Sango fosse um anjo, mas veja bem, eu tinha razão de pensar assim, porque quando a conheci eu estava voltando da escola para casa, quando um celular, sim um celular, voador caído do céu me atingiu na cabeça.

_Ah não! – ela exclamou surgindo a minha frente – Você se machucou? Pássaro idiota, ele roubou meu celular e depois o derrubou na sua cabeça. Como você está?

E quando olhei para cima, vi a mais bela das criaturas, com um vestido branco, asas e uma aréola ao redor da cabeça.

_Quem é você? – perguntei atordoado do chão. – Um anjo?

_Anjo? – ela repetiu abaixando-se.

E então eu percebi que a auréola era na verdade a luz do sol batendo na parte de trás de sua cabeça, e as asas de anjo era uma curiosa mochila com asas grudadas que ela usava nas costas, engraçado como a mente prega peças na gente, mas ainda sim, Sango era a coisa mais bela que eu já tinha visto.

E eu ainda atordoado pela pancada na cabeça e acreditando que ela fosse um anjo, decidi... Bem, tocar para ver se era mesmo real.

Resultado? Eu descobri que aquele anjo tinha uma mão bem pesada.

Não demorei muito a ficar sabendo que "meu anjo" estudava na mesma escola que eu, e também a descobri que seu nome era Sango, claro que no inicio Sango não queria ficar perto de mim, por casa dessas... Minhas mãos saidinhas, mas aos poucos e com alguma ajuda de Kagome – que se tornou grande amiga dela – Sango acabou deixando que eu me aproximasse, o que é claro não tornou sua mão mais leve.

É claro que Sango não pode resistir ao meu charme para sempre, e nem eu pude ignorar os espíritos para sempre, especialmente porque um em particular que não era exatamente um espirito era essencialmente teimoso, mas isto é outra história – leia "Projeção astral".

Em fim, desde que ajudei o primeiro espirito – uma menina chamada Kanna – a libertar-se, eu tornei-me um mediador oficial, e daí já não tem mais volta.

Desde então já se passaram três meses.

Este caderno de meu tio Takeda, tem alguns casos bem interessantes, ando até pensando em selecionar alguns e manda-los a uma editora... Mas é claro, nem todos os espíritos podem ser ajudados. Nem todos eles, _precisam_ de ajuda.

Como por exemplo, hoje cedo quando vinha para a escola, deparei-me com uma mulher, entre os vinte e cinco ou vinte e sete anos, era uma pessoa comum tomando um café, e sim ela estava viva, o que me chamou atenção nela, foi o garoto que flutuava acima de sua cabeça.

Ele tinha os cabelos roxos e os olhos opacos cor de terra molhada, a pele era pálida, exatamente como um espirito comum... Exceto porque ele demonstrava emoções.

Tal como a impaciência:

__Anda logo com isso Megumi!_ – ele dizia – _Vamos logo! Vamos logo!_

A mulher suspirou e continuou tomando seu café tranquilamente, enquanto o fantasma rodopiava a sua volta.

__Vai chegar atrasada, e aí eu quero ver qual vai ser a desculpa da vez!_ – ele dizia – _Toma logo esse café Megumi! Mais rápido! Mais rápido Megumi!_

_Ai como você me irrita! – ela resmungou para a minha surpresa.

O fantasma pareceu perceber minha presença ali, flutuou até o ouvido da mulher chamada Megumi, e sussurrou algo ali que a fez imediatamente erguer os olhos em minha direção.

_Desculpe. – falou – Algum problema?

_Hã... – pisquei – Isso pode parecer um pouco estranho, mas... Você está vendo esse menino voando ao seu lado?

Ela olhou-me surpresa.

__Você_ pode vê-lo?!

_Sim! – afirmei – É uma sensitiva?

_O que?

_Uma sensitiva. – repeti – Pessoa que pode ver e falar com espíritos.

_Ah. – disse – Não. Daisuke é o único. Você é um sensitivo?

_Bem... Sou.

__Ah_! – gritou Daisuke cruzando os braços em forma de "X" como que para se proteger e afastando-se até certa altura – _Você é um exorcista?! Porque o ultimo tentou...!_

_Não sou exorcista.

Eu analisei bem aquele estranho par, não havia nenhuma linha vermelha ligando-os, que dava a ela "permissão especial" para vê-lo, é claro que ambos tinham linhas vermelhas em seus mindinhos, mas não estavam interligadas, também não havia nada que parecia prendê-lo a terra, nenhuma corrente da culpa, ou algemas da negação – que só surgem quando uma pessoa não quer aceitar que a outra partiu, prendendo, inconscientemente, seu espirito a terra, ele parecia livre... Mas por alguma razão ainda estava aqui. Ah claro e também tinha o fato de demonstrar emoções. Por isso não era uma alma penitente, pagando uma missão na terra para poder acender ao paraíso.

_Então... – cocei a cabeça – Como exatamente isso aconteceu?

_Bem... – ela começou desconcertada, como se fosse à primeira vez que precisa explicar isso a alguém, provavelmente é mesmo – Nós sempre fomos muito amigos, ele tinha onze e eu treze anos, quando ele morreu atingido por um raio, meses depois percebi que o fantasma dele me seguia, desde então nunca mais foi embora.

Eu olhei para Daisuke, que flutuava de ponta cabeça acima da cabeça de Megumi, com os braços cruzados, e as pernas dobradas em posição de lótus, olhando-me emburrado como se eu estivesse me metendo em algum segredo que deveria ser só dele e de Megumi.

_No começo eu sempre dizia a ele, que era livre para partir para o além... – continuou Megumi.

__Eu já disse que não vou a lugar nenhum sem você Megumi_! – exclamou Daisuke com obstinação.

Megumi começou a rir.

_E como ele sempre me respondia isso, eu acabei desistindo, mas sinceramente acho que ele é incapaz de me deixar, já que sequer consegue ficar mais de um metro e meio longe de mim.

Foi então que eu compreendi: o laço de amizade entre aqueles dois era tão forte que nem mesmo a morte pode separá-los, provavelmente já advém de vidas passadas, e então quando morreu ele não quis deixa-la e decidiu ficar, por isso demonstra sentimentos: porque ele não é um espirito desencarnado pedindo ajuda ou cumprindo penitencia, ele é simplesmente um garoto que _escolheu_ ficar aqui.

Mas de repente lembrei-me que estava a caminho da escola, e que percebi que agora – por ter ficado conversando na rua com uma mulher estranha e seu fantasma acompanhante – estava atrasado.

_Caramba! – exclamei – Eu tenho que ir, estou atrasado!

__Você também está atrasada Megumi, anda logo com esse café que já deve estar até gelado!_ – ouvi Daisuke voltar a apressar Megumi enquanto eu me afastava – _Você não pode se atrasar de novo para a prova de seu vestido de casamento!_

Então Megumi irá se casar? Há! Isso sim é interessante! Imagino como será a noite de núpcias dela com o Daisuke ali assistindo tudo também, já que ele não pode se afastar dela...

_Bom dia Akane, linda como sempre! – gracejei enquanto atravessava os portões do colégio.

__Bom dia_. – ela respondeu – _Só mais cinquenta e três anos!_

Akane é o espirito de uma garota que morreu há sete anos e está presa a este colégio, não há nada que eu possa fazer por ela, já que está é a sua penitencia, veja bem, quando Akane era viva ela matou muitas aulas, mas ainda assim era uma boa garota, de forma que quando morreu, após ter sido espancada até a morte pelo próprio pai, ela se tornou uma "alma pendurada" – do tipo que eles não sabem se sobe ou se desce – e ganhou como punição passar um ano a mais na terra para cada aula que ela enforcou.

Certa vez ela contou-me que pelos seus cálculos, ela deve ter então uns sessenta anos de penitencia a cumprir, como alma penitente para ela o tempo transcorre normalmente, como se ainda estivesse viva.

Enquanto corria para a sala de aula vi o espirito de a Senhora Mizuki entrar no banheiro dos professores com um olhar desolado e minutos depois veio o som do tiro, a Senhora Mizuki foi uma professora que trabalhou nesta escola e cometeu suicídio há trinta anos, com um tiro na cabeça no banheiro dos professores, desde então ela se suicida todas as manhãs pontualmente às 7h44min no banheiro dos professores, sem se dar conta de que já fez isso centena de vezes antes, porque se tornou um "eco da morte", que é quando uma pessoa morre e acaba repetindo seus últimos momentos de vida várias e várias vezes sem perceber que aquele momento já passou.

Eu poderia ajuda-la se fosse um mediador um pouco mais "evoluído", mas acontece que ainda sou muito novo nessas coisas, e um eco da morte está além dos meus poderes.

__Ei rapaz!_ – chamou-me o espirito do senhor Kotaro – _Fica atento hein? Vai ter prova surpresa de Literatura amanha!_

O senhor Kotaro foi um antigo zelador do colégio que morreu repentinamente há doze anos quando foi atropelado por um ônibus, desde então seu espirito anda por aqui, embora eu não saiba por quê... Todos os dias eu digo a mim mesmo que vou ajuda-lo hoje, mas aí acabo me esquecendo ou então deixando pra outro dia, ou então me acontece algum imprevisto... Além de que, ele quase sempre me diz quando vai ter alguma prova surpresa – às vezes me dá as respostas também.

Mas pode deixar, eu o ajudo ainda antes de me formar!

A maioria dos prédios públicos é assombrada, especialmente hospitais. Por isso procuro sempre me manter afastado deles.

Cheguei silenciosamente a minha classe, Sango estava sentada de lado em seu lugar de costas para a porta e não me viu chegando, aproximei-me bem devagar fazendo sinal para que Ayame, a garota ruiva com quem ela falava, não revelasse minha presença ali.

Curvei-me e abracei-a por trás, afastando seus cabelos, que estavam presos num rabo de cavalo para beijar-lhe a nuca.

_Bom dia. – cumprimentei.

Ela corou e afastou-me.

_Miroku para com isso. – murmurou.

Ayame foi-se embora com uma risadinha para falar com as outras meninas, e eu me sentei em seu lugar, depositando minha mochila ali.

_E Inuyasha?

_Com Kagome. Como se você não soubesse. – ela girou os olhos. Todos os dias Inuyasha retarda a sua entrada na sala de aula até o ultimo segundo, só pra poder ficar mais tempo junto de Kagome. – Miroku, eu estava pensando... Você tem algum caso no momento?

_Não. Resolvi o ultimo ontem, segundo a minha agenda devo ter alguns dias de folga agora.

Este último caso, não foi nada tão difícil, eu já até o anotei em meu caderno de casos – na verdade eu até penso em um dia publicar alguns dos casos de meu tio e dos meus em um pequeno livro, acho que seria bem interessante – foi apenas o espirito de um rapaz, que devia ter em torno de 21 anos, que veio procurar-me e pedir-me que fosse ver a irmãzinha dele.

Acontece que ele havia saído em uma viajem, a qual a irmã dele havia insistido para que ele não fosse, e ele para tranquiliza-la havia prometido voltar para vê-la, mas então acabou morrendo afogado durante essa viajem.

_Ele sente muito pelo que aconteceu. Mas veio aqui cumprir a sua promessa. Só que você não pode vê-lo, porque agora seu irmão é um... Anjo.

A menina, de marias-chiquinhas com não mais de oito anos de idade, concordou.

_Eu sabia que meu irmão viria, ele nunca quebrou uma promessa, eu sabia que ele viria hoje, eu estava esperando-o.

Saber daquilo não me surpreendeu, por alguma razão, quanto mais nova for uma criança mais sensível ao mundo extracorpóreo ela é.

__Entregue a ela._ – me pediu o espirito do irmão da menina – _Por favor, entregue a ela agora._

Eu concordei, e puxei do bolso uma brilhante moeda, depositando-a na palma de sua mão em seguida.

_Ele queria que eu te desse isso. – falei – Disse que te dava uma moeda assim todos os fins de semana.

A menina concordou e apertou a moeda contra o peito.

_Obrigada. – agradeceu.

__Sim. Obrigado._ – concordou seu irmão fantasma, afastando-se em direção a um vórtice de luz que havia surgido.

Aquele era o túnel da morte, conhecido por muitos de nós simplesmente como "a luz".

Pelo menos esse caso foi bem menos complicado que aquele na semana passada, quando eu quase fui preso por roubar as flores de um caixão bem no meio de um enterro.

Mas o que eu podia fazer? O fantasma não queria aquelas flores ali.

__Tire aquelas flores de lá!_ – disse-me o homem de pouco mais de setenta anos – _Parece até que querem me matar de novo! Odeio flores! Odeio! O cheiro delas vai me sufocar! Tire aquelas flores do meu caixão!_

Deu o maior trabalho explicar aos familiares que eu só estava fazendo a ultima vontade do morto, claro que a maioria não acreditou em mim, mas a viúva fungou e disse que o seu amado marido havia em seu leito de morte, ameaçado assombrá-los pela eternidade se houvesse flores dentro de seu caixão, e ordenou que tirasse as flores dali.

Mas foi um sufoco só.

_Então. Eu estava pensando... – começou Sango – Aluguei "O Homem de Ferro três", você não quer ir assistir comigo lá em casa, mais tarde?

Eu sorri.

Quando começamos a namorar, Sango sequer sabia a diferença entre o Lanterna verde e o Arqueiro verde, mas eu sinto que aos poucos estou exercendo uma boa influência sobre ela e levando-a por um bom caminho.

O que só confirma que toda alma tem salvação.

_Seria um prazer. – concordei.

Eu toquei-a levemente no rosto e inclinei-me para beijá-la.

_Separem-se jovens. – disse o professor de História que entrava na sala naquele exato momento, com Inuyasha aos seus calcanhares. – A aula está começando.

_Droga. – resmunguei inconformado – O Inuyasha pode se amassar com a Kagome, escondido pelos cantos o quanto quiser e sem nenhuma interrupção, agora se eu quero dar um beijinho só na Sango, aparece professor, irmão, fantasma... Ai! – reclamei quando, ao passar, Inuyasha acertou-me um soco na cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que Sango me chutava direto na canela – Tudo bem, eu já parei, já parei!

Já se ia mais de meia hora de aula, o professor estava falando sobre a Alemanha Nazista e como Hitler se suicidou porque, segundo os psicólogos, ele preferiu morrer antes de ser vencido por alguém, quando um arrepio me subiu a espinha, e um calafrio fez os pelos de meu braço se eriçar, eu gemi, sabia o que estava por vir.

Menos de 30 segundos depois, alguém bateu a porta.

Por favor. – rezei silenciosamente – Não seja o que estou pensando. Hoje não.

Era uma esperança tola é claro. O arrepio na espinha já havia me dito do que se tratava.

O professor interrompeu sua explicação franzindo o cenho.

_Quem será? – perguntou já indo em direção à porta.

_Deve ser o Hitler, professor! – brincou Inuyasha.

Eu bufei.

_É bem capaz!

E quando ele abriu a porta, estava ali parado o fantasma de uma senhora com olhos azuis opacos.

Suspirei, não era Hitler, mas mesmo assim pelo visto terei de deixar o "Homem de Ferro três" para outro dia... Vida de paranormal não é fácil mesmo.

**Fim.**

**Meu irmão acabou se apegando ao Miroku de projeção astral, por causa de seu "dom especial", então por causa dele eu decidi fazer essa one short especial do Miroku. ^^**

**Os personagens, Megumi e Daisuke, presentes aqui foram inspirados num manga que eu li, há algum tempo, sobre dois amigos inseparáveis, até que um dia um deles morre atingido por um raio, e seu espirito acaba voltando para ficar ao lado da garota, é mais ou menos como... Eu imagino o futuro deles.**

**Mereço review's?**


End file.
